


The World Will Go On

by WelcomeToTheEndOfThings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, mention of suicide, sorry - Freeform, trigger warning: suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheEndOfThings/pseuds/WelcomeToTheEndOfThings





	

We stand there at the edges of rooftops, looking down and wondering what it'd feel like to jump. To launch our selves from tall buildings in hopes of no one catching us. To dig into our arms and watch as crimson rubies fall out, precious gems that should no longer be contained. The voices that scream, the bones that ache rigid pains, and the demons laughing inside out heads. They all stand at attention on a tightrope of uncertainty and success. We look out at an ocean and instead of seeing life, we see death. Guns that gleam with a wicked niceness can be put against our heads and pulled, and pills have little smiles carved in that could dance down our throats. Knives can slash at our jugulars with a thrilling villainess to it. We all just want to see if there really are bees stuffed inside the dumbbells purched atop our backs that drag us down and don't allow for us to get back up.

 

There were no bees, they were simply just my own words that I told myself st night to distance myself from reality. From the painful back stabbing reminders of who i am, freak, the chocking ignorance stuffed inside and the suicides that decorate the halls like wallpaper.

 

I am now a wallpaper, aren't you proud mom? I finally did something.


End file.
